


Mothers day

by Shipqueen21



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Married Couple, Mother's Day, One Shot, Teacher Phil, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipqueen21/pseuds/Shipqueen21
Summary: Kindergarten teacher! Phil is having his class make mothers day cards but one of his students comes up to him with a little problem





	Mothers day

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at wattpad shipqueen21 Phan one-shot book. Sorry not sorry for the tooth-rotting fluff ahead

Phil quickly kissed Dan as he grabbed his coat ready to leave. "Have a fun day at work!" Dan called "don't worry, everything with me is fun" Phil replied as he went to the door. This was was their usual routine every day as Phil went to work. Phil worked as a kindergarten teacher at the local school and enjoyed every day of it. Dan worked from home online (mostly because he was to lazy to commit to a schedule, but don't tell anybody that). Phil left the house and took the short 10 minute walk to the school. He whistled quietly to himself while strolling along taking in the London air. Phil had been working at the school for nearly 4 years now but he still loved seeing those kids smiling faces greeting him every morning (of the school week). Part of the reason he liked being a teacher though was the hours. Five days a week for only about two thirds of the year, what a great deal! But this was about the children.

Phil walked in and greeted the receptionist as per usual, he then made his way down the hall to his classroom. He unlocked the door and the colour hit him at full blast. The class was as colourful as it could possibly be and that was just the way Phil liked it. He sat behind his desk and waited for the students to come steadily streaming in. They eventually did and Phil stood up and put himself in teacher mode. "Good morning class" he greeted "good morning Mr Lester!" They all chorused back. Phil smiled at his class, nothing like a dose of adorableness to start your day.

Phil took a whiteboard marker out of a pot on his desk and removed the cap. "On Sunday it is a very important day" Phil said "do you know what it is?" The class shook their heads. This is when Phil wrote on the board in big capital letters MOTHERS DAY. "Sunday is mothers day, a special day where you can thank your mummies for all that they do for you so I think that it's a wonderful idea to make a card for her showing you how much you love her! Does that sound good?" A chorus of "yeah!"s spread across the class. Phil had a pile of coloured paper on his desk so he called the kids one group at a time to come up and choose their colour. Phil was feeling pretty good about himself, he had successfully gotten the kids organised and ready to get started on their cards (he had set out pots of felt tip markers for the students to use).

Phil went back to his desk at the front an decided to watch the kids work when he felt a small tug at his sleeve. It was a boy whose name was Louie. "Um Mr Lester" he said (well actually more mumbled) "what is it?" Phil asked squatting down to be level with him. "Well you see, I um don't have a mummy" oh no Phil thought, he immediately expected the worst "I have two daddies" Phil breathed a sigh of relief. Phil smiled and said "that's ok, can I tell you a secret?" Louie vigorously nodded "I'm married to a boy too" Louie smiled and giggled "really?" He squeaked out. Phil nodded "yeah, his name is Dan, do you want me to tell you about him?" Louie nodded vigorously again and sat down. "Ok then let me begin"

"So this boy Dan is very beautiful, like you will grow up to be" Phil said and quickly pinched Louie's cheek, Louie giggled again. "He has the softest brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. I've known him for 7 whole years! Isn't that a long time! It's older than you!" Louie giggled again "He's really very sweet and always knows what I want and how to cheer me up if I'm feeling sad. Sometimes he gets a bit naughty but most people do get a bit cheeky at least sometimes" Phil gave Louie a look and he softly muttered "sorry" this time Phil laughed and said "that's ok" and ruffled Louie's hair. "The point is I love Dan very very much as I'm sure you love your daddies" Louie nodded again "that's good" Phil chuckled "but any way what do you want to do? Do you want to make a card for your daddies showing them that you love them so very much or do you want to make a card for someone else?" Phil asked "My daddies!" Louie jeered "because I love them sooooo much!" Phil laughed again "that's good so go do that now" he said and Louie gave him a big hug (well as big as he could with his tiny arms) and ran back to his table. Phil stood back up, his knees cracking. He really was getting old. He smiled at his class, all working away like little angels and Phil wondered how he go so lucky.

~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

"Ok class time to pack up to go home for today! I'm sure your parents are waiting to see you right now so run along!" The class started to make their way out of the door, but one person stayed behind. Little Louie. Louie walked up to him and showed Phil his card. Inside there was a picture of two men holding hands with Louie in between them. The was also this message- Dear daddies i love you sooooooooo much you are soooo amazing. My teacher said that he was married to a boy named Dan who he loved very much. This is my mothers day card to you because you two are both my mummy and daddy. Love Louie

Phil smiled at the card then looked at Louie. "This is amazing I'm sure they'll love it!" Phil said and Louie cheered "now run along I'm sure you don't want to keep your daddies waiting to hear all about your day at school "   
"Ok!" Louie said and ran out of the class, Phil couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

"I told one of my students about you" Phil told Dan while they were curled up on the sofa that evening. "Oh really?" Dan said and Phil nodded "we made mothers day cards but one of the kids had gay fathers so I told him about you and how I love you so much and told him that he could write a card to his dads instead" Dan smiled "so you love me?" Dan questioned and Phil lightly hit him. "We've been married for 3 years of course I do you absolute spoon" and Dan laughed before engulfing Phil into a kiss.


End file.
